People use information handling devices (e.g., tablets, smart phones, laptop computers, personal computers, etc.) to send and receive communications (e.g., email, text messages, video messages, etc.). For relationships that a user may consider more important, the amount and type of communications may be different than those that are not considered important. For example, a boss and employee may only communicate through email and forgo other communication methods. In some cases, the communication relationships may be one-sided. For example, a website vendor may send emails regarding sales or ordered products, but the recipient will rarely if ever respond directly to those emails. Determining the communications which should be considered important can be difficult.